<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【纯情罗曼史/野弘】门（DOOR） by Oborotsukiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914846">【纯情罗曼史/野弘】门（DOOR）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oborotsukiyo/pseuds/Oborotsukiyo'>Oborotsukiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>目前在填的坑 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Egoist, Junjou Romantica, 純情エゴイスト, 純情ロマンチカ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, 中年情感危机, 因为我还是个宝宝, 如果出现常识性错误就按照我的想法来, 家庭伦理剧, 本宝宝喜欢狗血的大陆情感剧本, 架空世界</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oborotsukiyo/pseuds/Oborotsukiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【那门是窄的，路是小的。】<br/>上条弘树站在门前，他知道自己的母亲正在门内。掩藏了几十年的本我是如此的丑陋、胆怯，弘树不确定自己能否鼓起勇气，推开面前这扇门扉。黑暗中，无名指上的对戒像火一样烧灼着他的灵魂。<br/>在和草间野分交往的第十五年，弘树的母亲宁子察觉到二人的关系。弘树多年辛苦隐瞒的秘密终于浮出水面。<br/>弘树不愿放弃野分，为不拖累家族名誉，与上条家断绝了关系。虽然于心有愧，但生活仍可继续——他本以为应该如此，然而一连串的变故又接踵而至……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijou Family, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki &amp; Tsumori SENPAI, Miyagi Yoh &amp; Kamijou Hiroki, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Usami Akihiko &amp; Kamijou Hiroki, うさみさ, のわヒロ, みやしの</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>目前在填的坑 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877923</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【纯情罗曼史/野弘】门（DOOR）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文又名：<br/>《家庭伦理剧，中年情感危机篇》<br/>《HOMO的十五年之痒》<br/>《惊！年上男友因为焦虑竟然……》<br/>（被上条教授粉笔头N连击，OVER）<br/>======<br/>本文献给：@隽山 和 @しの 和 @某位已退圈的知名不具太太<br/>感谢@隽山 陪我脑完整个脑洞（虽然当时脑得非常详细但是最后我爬墙了没有写，我的罪过）<br/>感谢@しの 的鼓励（我居然咕咕咕了几年嗷嗷嗷对不起！）<br/>19年的时候我特别喜欢的一个野弘文手退圈了，删掉了她的所有文章，给我打击有点大……<br/>当时吃什么粮都不香了，于是怒而爬坑去别的fandom，就是现在在写的《人渣反派自救系统》……<br/>不过最后还是回来了，毕竟该填的坑还是要填的，野弘是初心嘛。《门》我脑了好久，实在舍不得这么放弃。<br/>唉，太太走了没关系，坚强微笑，我还可以继续写！但是我好想念她的文（捂脸哭）<br/>这篇文里认识我的都明白，我要向@知名不具太太 表白（不是）<br/>呜呜呜，我都没（敢）勾搭这位！本来只想当默默窥屏小迷妹，早知如此……呜呜呜……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>待填坑，等《第十三位峰主》第一卷填完后开始重新写大纲，编织剧情</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>